My demon
by maddie williams
Summary: So the title might not make sense, but it will come together when im finished writing the rest of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I thought i would make a prucan but Prussia is a demon and Canada is an angel, etc.. and i might actually use the french i know as well so this should be fun to write(I'm learning french so simple things mainly).**

**Canada: are there any warnings this time?**  
><strong>me: err..there might be. on with the story! oh and human names will be used as well.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a mid winter day, the sun was barely showing, the wind had a gentle breeze and everything was peaceful, until a quiet angel named Matthew Williams had to rush to get to his job. His job was sort of simple for some angels but since he's had this job for a while now, he knew what to do and this job was being a Messager but his job wasn't that easy since he did have to go to the hell hole or the gate to get in to hell, and then he had to go back to heaven for a few messages for some people, including an angel named Carlos who was nice when he knew that it was Matthew instead of his brother who was in hell. Carlos and Matthew were friends when they were humans along with Matthew's brother Alfred who was the complete opposite of Matthew. But his job was taking the messages to and from places, until his last stop, as always was Carlos house, knocking and hearing the door open Carlos looked at Matthew for a second and punched him "Alfred!" but he stopped and looked at Matthew again and realized who it actually was "oh sorry Mattie." He said and sighed "thought you were your brother but that's not possible." Matthew just nodded and handed him the message "oh its fine Carlos, it happens." Matthew avoided the other thing his friend had said about his brother, it's not like he hated his slightly older brother but he didn't remember much of him now a days but he did know his features and the way he acted.<br>Matthew went back to his own home and sighed as he sat on the couch, cursing softly as he rubbed where he was punched, "merdi.." He didn't mind using curse words at home but he barely used them when he was doing something, it was rare really to hear him curse but that was when he got hurt. It had been a long day for Matthew ever since he started that job but he didn't hate his job at all, actually he quite enjoyed it, he goes to Arthur's house sometimes when he had invited Matthew over to drink some tea. Arthur was of course someone who was hard on some people but was nice enough to be a friend to Matthew. Matthew was founded by Arthur when he first came to heaven as a result, he thinks of Arthur as a friend. Now he couldn't figure it out yet but when he had last came to the gate of hell, he could feel something was watching him but he simply ignored it and went about his day and finished delivering the messages. A day had past and he had a dream, but not any normal dream, his dream had a demon but he couldn't tell what they looked like or anything. He soon went out to send out messages and deliver them as fast as he could that day.  
>The day went by normally, nothing seemed out of the blue or anything, to Matthew it seemed like a normal day. Although he did still feel like someone was staring at him from hell, he couldn't help but think it could be his brother or something even close but who really knew when even an angel isn't allowed in hell it self. Matthew knew something was probably wrong but didn't know what it was exactly.<p>

~~hell~~

It was well hot for most of the demons but the heat never really bothered Gilbert as he sat on an edge near the gate of hell, he smirked a bit when he saw the angel that came with messages, but now the angel hurry's to get back. Gilbert sighed to himself, noticing a presence behind him "Gilbert whats got you so interested in being near the gate?" That voice belonged to none other than Alfred Jones. Gilbert shrugged "an angel caught my eye, the Messager one that comes by sometimes and he kinda looks like you." Alfred raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him "My brother is an angel, he's my twin so of course we would kinda look the same but he probably doesn't remember me that well now maybe a few things he remembers but i think that's it." Alfred sighed and looked at Gilbert, "so basically you stare at him til he leaves?" Gilbert nodded a bit "well ja but he leaves to quickly, i think he knows im looking at him." Gilbert had mumbled, looking at the gate, Alfred smirked a bit "so you kinda like my brother, huh~?" Gilbert nodded a bit "ja."  
>As they talked more about the subject, it was time for Alfred to leave but before he did he said to Gilbert, "he is my little brother so he'll probably be a bit scared if a demon came out of no where, he was probably taught that demons weren't that bad but still bad." Alfred then left Gilbert alone. Gilbert thought about it and sighed, "why does this have to be so hard..?" He asked to no one and smirked, "it's a good thing i can go out there and back in here before anyone notices..if i knew how to get out that is.." He grumbled and went to his home.<br>It was a few days now and Gilbert tried to think of a plan to get out but first he would have to ask something to Alfred, as he walked to Alfred's and knocked, Alfred had opened the door and looked at him "what?" he asked his friend, "i need you to tell me how you and your brother died." Gilbert said, looking at Alfred and sighed. Alfred let him in and they had sat on the couch, he sighed before telling him what happened, "well..i guess i should start."

_~Flashback~_

It was around fall and as the two twins were headed somewhere, Alfred the slightly older one was driving and his slightly younger brother Matthew sat in the passager side. They were talking randomly about random things and sometimes hockey would be in the conversion, everything seemed normal like nothing was going to happen, but they didn't seem to mind the feeling of something happening. As the temperature got colder, the air in the car got a bit warm, they were on their way home when it happened, they had started to argue about something and didn't see a car in front of them. The car crashed into theirs and killed them on impact. It had happened to fast for them, that it didn't seem like it was real at first but as the two twins came to, they didn't realize where they were, it was to bright for them to see but after a while, Matthew couldn't tell if his brother was there anymore. It turned out that only Matthew had stayed in heaven, while his brother Alfred went to hell.

_~Present~_

Alfred soon finished talking and surprisingly went quiet, Gilbert just looked at him, not sure if he should have said anything or not. Alfred looked at him and sighed, "that's what happened from what i remember, i can't seem to remember a lot but i can remember my brother." Gilbert nodded understanding what he meant by the remembering some things. Gilbert sighed "so do you know a way out?" Alfred blinked and stared at him "to get out of hell? unless you have permission or the job to go from here to heaven then that's a way..if that's what you mean." Gilbert nodded again "ja to get out of hell, i might sneak out."

* * *

><p><strong>It shouldn't be a short story now but there is more to come, so stay tuned! and i own nothing. Hope you enjoyed reading it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! its the second chapter, hope you enjoy reading it**

**Canada: she doesn't own anything**  
><strong>Me: yep! what he said and now on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Heaven~<em>

As the next day came by, Matthew noticed snow falling from where he was sitting on one of the clouds, he smiled softly as the snow fell. He didn't have any messages that day so he spent the day thinking of what it was that stares at him, but he decided that he wouldn't worry about that as long as nothing bad happened to him. Matthew continued to watch the snow for a while before deciding that he should go to Arthur's house, when he got there, he knocked and Arthur opened the door letting Matthew in, "what is it lad?" The Brit asked Matthew when they were sitting on the couch. "I..wanted to ask something." The Canadian said and sighed a bit, before looking at Arthur, the Brit nodded "alright, what is it?" Matthew looked around slightly before looking back at Arthur, "is there a way to go through the gate of..hell?" Arthur stared at the younger one before sighing, "no unless you get the job for both Angels and Demons then no its not possible, not that its been heard of..but who knows since they never really tell you about that job unless you fit the things that's needed but its still unheard of, no angel has taken that type of job before, neither have demons as a matter of fact. But you don't want to take that job now since you are still kind of new to this." The Brit said, sighing "what made you think this?" Matthew shrugged a bit "it was..its just well..when i go to the gates of hell to deliver the messages, i always feel like someone is watching me."  
>Arthur raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say and sighed, "It could be nothing Matthew, but..I'm not saying it's not anything either." Matthew nodded slightly, understanding some of what Arthur was saying. "But Matthew why would you want to go there anyway?" Arthur asked, "I want to know what it is." Matthew said. Later After Matthew left Arthur's house, he went to his home and tried to sleep but that didn't work since he kept thinking about what or who was staring at him. As he sat on the bed, he thought about what it was and wanted to see if it was nothing like Arthur said or if it was something. As he sat there thinking, he smiled to himself and nodded "ill go and see and hope that it isn't anything.." He whispered to himself and went to sleep.<p>

_~Hell~_

It was night from what Gilbert guessed and as he sat on a couch he watched a few flames from outside, "I wonder..Francis knows how to get out now that i think about it.." Gilbert mumbled to himself and sighed, "but knowing him he's probably sleeping by now, even though..we don't normally sleep." He shrugged and sighed again. He waited til it was morning from what he could see and went to Francis' house, and went in, knowing that he wouldn't mind if he just walked in. Since they were best friends when they were humans and still talk to each other unless Francis was busy sometimes, it was normally important if Gilbert walked in and this was one of those times, the Frenchman walked into the room Gilbert was in and smiled "Mon ami! its good to see you again, do you need something, maybe some advice~?" Francis smirked a bit and looked at his friend, Gilbert shook his head and grinned "its good to see you to, Francis. I have something to ask actually, can you help me get out of hell for a while?" He asked, Francis raised an eyebrow "and why do you need to leave?" Gilbert sighed, "because..i saw an angel, Alfred's twin is one and i wanted to see him closer and maybe talk to him." The Frenchman sighed "you must mean Matthew, non? well.. ill help you out but I'm going to, i haven't seen my cousin in a while." He smiled a bit. Gilbert nodded and smiled "thanks Francis, wait who's your cousin?" Francis smiled "well its Matthew, he was such a nice person and quiet as well, he also used to play hockey before he died." Francis said. Gilbert nodded in understanding.  
>As they continued to talk about it and how to get out, Francis sighed finally "i can get you out of here but i have to go as well, since well it's my job to leave and then return again." He looked at Gilbert seriously "If you even hurt Matthew i might hurt you Gilbert, I'm not sure if Alfred said it yet so i said it." Gilbert nodded and sighed "i know, Francis. I wouldn't hurt him, i promise." Francis nodded and smiled "now that is over, time to plan to get out, when did you even plan on getting out?" Francis asked curiously, Gilbert shrugged "maybe tomorrow?" Francis nodded "that gives me time then." Gilbert nods and left going to his house to get ready as well. "this is going to be a long day.." Gilbert mumbled to himself, hearing a knock on the door, opening it and he knew who it was "Gilbert, you and Francis are going to leave?" Alfred looked at him and sighed as Gilbert nodded his head, confirming what The American asked. "just to go see my brother? i wouldn't be surprised if he freaked out and ran, hiding." Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "but then again he might remember Francis if your with him." Alfred mumbled. Gilbert nodded "it shouldn't be that hard for him to stay for a minute."<p>

Once Alfred left, Gilbert was left thinking of how he should talk to Matthew without scaring him. He sighed and looked at the flames, moving around. After a while he guessed it was night already and went to bed to try and sleep. But he started to dream of what happened before he had died.

_~dream~_

_Gilbert sat on a chair, watching his two best friends argue about something but he wasn't really paying attention. once the two stopped they looked at Gilbert, only to see him staring off into space, "Gilbert?" His friend Antonio asked, Gilbert looked at them and blinked, "ja?" Francis sighed "you were spacing out again." The German nodded and sighed "its nothing, i was just thinking." His friends nodded and they went back to laughing and talking. It was getting late that day and the two had decided to stay that night, Francis looked at Gilbert "there's only one reason as to why your spacing out so much, you like someone, oui?" Gilbert nodded "ja." Francis and Antonio smirked a bit "oh, and who would that be, Mon Ami~?"Francis asked, Gilbert looked away from them "it's uh..someone you probably don't know." Gilbert mumbled, Francis smirked more and patted his friends back "well you can tell us when your ready to say who it is, Mon Ami."  
><em>

_~end of dream~_

After a while Gilbert woke up from his dream and rubbed his head, "that's odd..i don't have many dreams anymore.." He remembered that day slightly but it was still there for him to remember, that one person, the one he never got to tell that he liked them, but as Gilbert the person died as well but the person wasn't in the same place as Gilbert was.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! hope you enjoyed reading and sorry that it isn't a bit longer this time. also i have a small question, if you want to have a charater in the story which one? and one more question, should i put Russia in this as well?<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
